


Titles and Tricky Fellas

by Anything_Really



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Even when they haven't even met. HOW CUTE., Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oliver is protective of his babe, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Really/pseuds/Anything_Really
Summary: "'I’m on the verge of tears because of a rude customer and you step in and stand up for me’ AU"  AKA the coffee shop AU that no one asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one shot to satisfy your Olivarry needs this holiday season. Hope all (those who celebrate) have a very Merry Christmas and a very happy new year. Wish I could tell you that there would be more content from me within now and then, but let's be real. When the muse strikes.   
> A huge thank you to Tyler (neptuneking) who puts up with me (and Betas most of my Olivarry things). He deserves a metal. Go check out his stories if you haven't already. (They're amazing, literally every single one of them.) Go send him lots of love!  
> Hope you enjoy!

  
"I’m on the verge of tears because of a rude customer and you step in and stand up for me’ AU"     
  


/-/

 

It was a bad day. A really bad day.

 

Barry rubs his eyes with the sleeves of his festive sweater as he sighs. Why had he agreed to this again? Working multiple shifts after being kept up most of the night was doing him no favors.    
  
"Barry, can you man the register for me?" His sister, Iris, asks from across the back of the counter. Ah, yes. That's why he’d even came to work that day; Iris was short on staff members and it got busy this time of year.    
  
Barry nods to her, going to the register and greeting the customer. "Welcome to Jitter's, what can I get you?"    
  
"Hey, can I just get-" the customer was cut off by a pretentious, suit wearing, asshole.    
  
"I ordered a nonfat latte with extra skim milk, and this is a java latte with extra foam. I don't get how you idiots don't understand a simple order such as this." The pretentious asshole complains. Barry's eyes water slightly. Not particularly because the man's words hurt, but piling them upon his already breaking complex. Just… The strings holding him together were drawing thin.    
  
"I'm-I'm sorry sir- I can get you another-"    
  
"So you can just screw up my order again? No thanks. Why don't you get your shit together and-"    
  
"Hey, can you relax? He wasn't even the person who took your order. You act like this is all his fault when it's not even close. Stop complaining and stop making,” the man turns around, looking at Barry’s name tag, “Barry, feel like shit because of your nasty attitude. If you want to walk all over people, there’s a Starbucks around the corner.” The customer says, practically growling at the older.

 

Barry’s vision got a tad misty as he looked at the man like he was the most important thing in the world. 

 

“What are you, his boyfriend or something?” The jerk asks before squaring him up and down. The man defending Barry crosses his arms. 

 

“So what if I was. You have a problem?” At that, Barry was slightly scared of him. He had this way about him that says, ‘ _ i’ll kick your ass if you mess with me’.  _

 

“Who are you, anyway?”

 

“Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated in Starling City.” It wasn't even bragging when he spoke. He acted like he could care less about what his name was or where he came from. Barry was awestruck.  _ Oliver Queen _ is standing up for him.  _ Holy shit.  _ “Unless you're God himself, I don't know how you get to be so fucking pretentious.” 

 

“You want to fight, Oliver? Because I would so kick your ass.” 

 

“I spent 5 years on an island alone in the North China Sea, I’d love to see your scrawny ass try to kick mine.” Oliver says, not even faltering at the tone in the other’s voice. Barry bit his lip. Putting a stop to this would probably be the best solution.

 

“Uhm, Oliver-” 

 

“Not right this second, Barry.” Oliver says, not breaking eye contact with the businessman.

 

“Oh, you're such a punk.” The asshole says. “If I wasn't totally late for work, i’d kick your ass into next week.” 

 

“Oh, bye then, dickface.” Oliver says, his face blank. The man sneers at him, turning away.

 

“Sorry.” Oliver says, turning back to Barry. “Are you alright?” 

 

“I’m fine.” Barry says, still gnawing his lip. “You didn't have to-” 

 

“I wanted to. You don't deserve to be treated like that.” Oliver tells him. Barry’s heart melts. “You looked like you were about to cry, are you sure you’re okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I swear i’m not usually so, negatively emotional. It's just been a really long day.” Barry told him. “I’d tell you more, but you probably don't care.” 

 

“I do care. I’d love to hear more.” Oliver told him. Barry nods in appreciation. 

 

“You still want your coffee?” The brunet asks, which slightly confuses Oliver. 

 

“Oh, yeah, just a black coffee.” Oliver replies, Barry nods, fixing his coffee quickly. He takes a sharpie and writes his number and name on the cup.

 

“If you're interested, you can, you know, call or text me later.” Barry says, handing him the coffee. “I only agreed to be here until 6, so, anytime after that?” 

 

Oliver smiles, taking the beverage. “I’ll definitely do that.” 

 

Barry beams at him. The CEO reaches for his wallet, setting the cup down on the counter.

 

“How much do I owe you-”  

 

Barry waves him off, grin still in place. “It's on me. Think of it as a thank you for defending my honor.” 

 

Oliver gives him a wink, accompanied by a high tilt of the lips. “I’ll see you later, Barry.” 

 

“See you, Oliver.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Reviews/comments/kudos are welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
